


Make It Easy

by HandwithQuill



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Make it easy, say I never mattered!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Easy

**Author's Note:**

> for my 200 followers prompt-a-thon, melissabosquez prompted: Rumbelle: “Make it easy, say I never mattered!” I really like this prompt and will be, hopefully, making it an un-connected series. This is my first fill for it.

“Make it easy, say I never mattered!”

The air in the pawnshop stilled. Neither breathed and as far as Belle knew, neither of their hearts beat for that moment. She looked at him, leaning with both hands on the glass counter next to the cash register, his head bowed, hair hanging down to cover his face, but she could still see that his eyes were squeezed closed.

She swallowed harshly, chest heaving to as she kept the sobs in her lungs. He bottom lip quivered as she tried to find words. Any words at this point, not just the works to tell him that it wasn't true. But how could she. 

She was the one who left.

She had thought it was for the best, that it would force him to face the issues he ran from. That he would talk to Archie, get use to sharing his problems and be able to open up to her. To her, it would have given her something to fight for. A goal to achieve to find happiness again.

But she forgot that her husband wasn't like her. He didn't see the world as an open and inviting place that would help up get back up when you fell. That would congratulate you on each small step you made.

To him it was mean and cruel. A place that you couldn't show any vulnerability, a place where if you weren't in control or had a weakness, it would knock you down and stomp on you. A place where you could depend on no one but yourself, because everyone always leaves.

And that was what she did. She join the list. The short list of people he cared about in his life, all of who left him.

She blinked and felt the tears fall off her cheeks and onto the polished floor of the shop. 

“Belle, please, just...” He trailed off as his shoulders shook. “just-just say it. End it!” 

“I'm not going to say it, Raine.” She shook her head and took the few steps to the counter, laying the manila envelop that had been waiting for her at the library down between their hands. “And I'm not going to sign these.” She moved her hand onto his. Slowly, he lifted his head, his hair parting to let her see his watery brown eyes. “I'm not going to say it, because I'm not going to lie to you. There has been too much of that between us already.” That snapped his eyes closed again. He nodded. 

She sighed. 

“I'm sorry.” He shook his head, brows furrowing in confusion. She raised a hand to cup his cheek. “I'm sorry I left. I expected you to act the way I would have. Even thought I know you better then that.” She gently pushed his hair to the side. “I was hurt when I found out about the lies, but I should have handled it another way. So, we are going home, and you are going to tell me, not just the things I already know, but _everything_. I know that scares you,” she said, seeing the fear developing in his eyes, “but if we are to work, you have to be _honest_ with me.”

“Why-why would you...”

She smiled at him, more tears forming. 

“Because you have always mattered to me. I have always loved you. From now on, I will tell you every day until you believe me.”


End file.
